


Progress

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Privateers know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [impairing](http://impairing.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

"You learn some things as a Privateer." Basco stalked in a circle around him. Joe didn't have the energy left to fight, kneeling with his head down, hiding his face in his hair. "You get to be privy to all the gossip, you know, on all sides of the fight, as it were."

Basco's hand found Joe's hair, trailed the ponytail through his fingers. Joe's shoulders tensed, but the scoundrel didn't pull, not this time.

"It can be very interesting. Take that brain-trust bodyguard of the Prince's, for instance. You knew him once, blue-chan, did you not?"

Joe snarled. Basco noticed, and smirked. "Oh, yes. The Prince brags about him, you know. He loves being doted on, and that Barizorg does know how to dote. But you know that, blue-chan, from experience. Your Sempai, wasn't he? Zangyack never forgets. They love paperwork."

Basco paused in front of him, lifted his chin and tucked his bangs behind his ears. He searched Joe's bloodshot eyes. "What was his name, blue-chan?"

Joe closed his eyes. "Sid Bamick."

Basco clapped his hands. "Is that all it took to get you to speak? Wonderful. Now we're getting somewhere."

Joe turned his face away. Basco laughed.


End file.
